


Change

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Post-It’s [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Being King always sounded sointriguingto Ben.As a young boy he’d often wear his father’s crown and pretend he was governing over the people of Auradon. He always thought he’d make a fine king.Hethought.





	Change

Being King always sounded so _intriguing_ to Ben.

As a young boy he’d often wear his father’s crown and pretend he was governing over the people of Auradon. He always thought he’d make a fine king.

_He_ _thought_.

Writing and Delivering speeches was one thing, signing papers, attending and hosting balls were another.

There was never a moment where Ben could actually talk to his subjects. He’d never really seen outside if the castle since donning the golden crown.

It wasn’t until the times where he’d sit at his desk, in his new, more spacious office— where he’d think; _maybe_— _just_ _maybe_ if things were _different_.

_If_ he hadn’t jumped so eagerly to take upon the crown.

_If_ he’d waited until he was actually ready..

Ben would often think; that if he never would’ve became King he’d have more freedom to enjoy his life other than the duties of the castle...

He relishes in thoughts like that; being _free_.

_No_ royal duties, _no_ over-laboring work—

‘_No_ _Evie_...’

The thought of the blue-haired princess stops his train of thought. His hand stops signing papers as he exhales softly. The rays of the setting sun shone in his office, the mixtures of red and orange cascading off of his office walls through the open window.; like fire licking away at the paint.

“Evie.”

His hazel eyes scan his desk, his gaze landing on a simple blue post-it note that was stuck onto a iridescent water bottle that sat idly on his mahogany table,

‘_Eat_ _something_ _and_ _drink_ _plenty_ _of_ _water_ _<3_’

A small smile graces his features as he grabs the bottle and runs his thumb across the piece of paper with her perfectly legible cursive writing. Her “_i’s_” were dotted with hearts and she was always sure to leave a heart at the end of her sentence. Ben had noted that whenever she’d give post-it’s to anyone else she wouldn’t leave a heart.

But it’s always with _his_ post-it’s that she’d leave one, 

_Their_ _little_ _thing_. 

He unscrews the cap to the water as he takes two swift gulps. 

If it were never for his eagerness to become King she would still be _there_.

_**Everything**_ _**happens**_ _**for**_ _**a**_ _**reason**_.

_Yes_, the stress of it all _drains_ him, _exhausts_ him— _discourages_ him.

But as long as _she’s_ there, happy, doing what she loves, spending time with _him_—

He wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
